RWBBY
by Britishgamer
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. I have wrote books before so I am no noob. Please give me your feedback on the story and PM me to give me ideas when I ask for them and to send in a request to join my community once it is up. Oh, warning there will be mass amounts of drama. So be prepared. 1 follow means i will start working on chapter 2 10 follows means i will do chapter 2 and 3. 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first EVER Fanfic that i have written. Thought it may appear that I am lying to you i am not. I have written many books in my life(never published) So i do have experience writing things. So my character is called blue. He is a faunas and training to be a huntsman. He also has a secret. A rare and special ability.**

 **He has two semblances. His weapon which are two swords that can transform into guns, he can do this freely meaning he can use one as a gun and the other as a sword. His figure/appearance is That he wears a plaid button up over-shirt(unbuttoned by choice) with no undershirt, he also wears jeans and boots. He has a patch on his shirt that is a wolf with on paw outside of the circle the rest of the wolf is in and it says.**

 **'We will not be treated as pets, or animals, But as humans respect humans' I might change this at a later date due to that sounding weird. Remember the two semblances? Well he only knows one, but has seen hints for another. I am constantly gonna be changing this when I can, cause of school and things in my personal life.**

 **Yes I do have a personal life =3. Well anyone I might write a part where blue looses his sword/gun weapons and he has to make new ones.**

 **The story of this so far is that a Beowolf knocked them out of his hands and it flung far away. Since he never always had vanguard rose and grew up in a place where Grimm appeared out of nowhere. He had been taught to kill Grimm with his hands.**

 **SO he managed to kill the Beowolf, but couldn't find his weapons. Send me a private message telling me some ideas for his new weapon and the name.**

 **I will make a page dedicated for me to tell you guys new updates and stuff. So always check that page. They're always gonna be there ones will pop up almost everyday. Remember to give me your feedback, if you liked it so far, what needs improving. And anything important really. I will see you guys later. Enjoy!**

 **=3 I have been getting more reviews and one person has said I lied about writing books and i have only written non published stories. Well I have written books and I am just bad at English -_- Some people making fun of bad English speaker. Soooo. Even though it might of been a guest. He is a dick. Alright let's get on with it. Also if you gonna leave a review please be nice. Also please leave some hints and not telling me to fix it  
**

Blue walked into Dust Until Dawn, his favorite place that's open all night. He usually came down here to buy some manga, a drink, and a snack. When he walked, the old man welcomed him. Blue nodded and walked to the magazine rack where they held the manga, comics, and magazines. He saw a red hooded girl reading a mag while listening to music.

He walked up beside her and she jumped. She must of saw him out of the corner of her eye. The jump was enough to make her headphones come off.

"Sorry for scaring you," Blue began, rubbing his head sheepishly, "I didn't know I had that effect on people." The hooded girl replied with a nod, a grin edging its way on her lips as she stifled a giggle. "With those eyes and reflexes, you'd be a good huntress."

Eyes wide and she said"you really think so?" She looked at him, eager for an response

He replied with a nod."anyone that can see someone walk up next to them and jump should be an huntress. Jumping when someone scares you is an reaction, and if someone scares you out of the corner of your eye and you react. Then you will survive this world."

Then he looked at the girl, Which is shorter than him,and she was trying to touch his ears, His cat ears. "Hey! Don't touch that!" The old man behind the corner looked back at the back towards the rack and smiled.

The bell of the store door rang. The old mans attention went back towards the front and his gaze was meet with the barrel of a gun. He offered the money. A man in a white suit said"We are not here for your money…. Grab the dust."

Blue immediately put his voice to a whisper and said follow me" He added"Oh, my names Blue. I don't have a last name. Blue was given to me by a friend a long time ago since I had no where to live"

The girl had told him that her names ruby rose"Hmm That's funny."

"I will get into it later."

He lead Ruby towards the front when he pulled out his swords, Vanguard Rose, and attacked them ruby followed behind him. Blue sent one flying out the window, he also kicked a few in the balls for the hell of it. The leader said"You were worth every penny." Then runs out the door. Blue and ruby chases him and he started climbing a ladder to the roof of a building.

Blue was weird in a way. Yeah he was gonna go to beacon if he got accept in. They might let him since he doesn't have just one semblance but instead has 2. Speed, and the other one is to be found out. He has saw hints of it. Just doesn't know what it is.

Well he used his semblance to climb the ladder.

Soon after so did ruby.

Both finding out they can go at fast speeds. They confronted Torchwick and he has no where to go. Blue took his sword and transformed them so that they were cool bladed guns.

He shot at Torchwick and he hit a couple times before a woman in a bullhead appears.

He throws Then shot at it.

Blue jumps into ruby cradling her in his arms as the bullet hit it.

Blue took most of the damage when ruby took none at all. They looked up and he was gone.

They stood and blue instantly fell back on the ground and said "The shit I do for friends." He winced and stood back up and looked behind him.

There was a woman that wore a cape that was a couple of shades between purple and blue, and a white blouse that cuts into some article of clothing that leads down into a skirt. She was wearing tights under the skirt. Before I could come up with an inkling of an idea to say something, anything, she looked sternly at us.

 **Well guys this was the first chapter. If you had read it before. You may realize that it has changed. It is because I have edited the story. Mostly to a review I got. Pointing out some mistypes. Such as barewolf instead of beowolf(It sounds like they say barewolf in ruby, or that's what i though) and a bulldog instead of a bullhead. I thought it was a bulldog cause of a fan fiction I read. So sorry about that. I would like to thank Nightmare Knight for pointing out those mistakes, and giving me some tips. For example the spacing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its me again bringing you chapter two in a gift basket. "Nya, master when are we gonna eat? I am starving!" Oh, this is my mascot. SCRATCH. Ow, calm down. Her name is Lizzy. Even though I did not reach my milestone. I decide to do it anyway since 48 people have read my fan fiction already. 48! So that's why this chapter is here already here! Enjoy.**

Blue and ruby sat in the police room with Gylenda pacing back and forth. She was talking but blue wasn't listening. Then someone walked into the room carrying cookies.

"Hello, I suppose that you two already know me." Ruby was about to say something but blue beat her to it. "You're professor Ozpin, The headmaster of beacon. I sent in a request to get accept in to the academy of huntsman. I am not sure if you have seen it yet."

Ozpin looked around his brain for what his name is.

"Ah, Blue. The two semblance man. So nice to actually meet you."

Ruby looked at blue and said in surprise "You have two semblances?"

He nodded but didn't speak. Ozpin sat down the cookies in front of ruby and blue could tell she was gonna eat them all so he quickly grabbed a few. She looked at him and puffed her checks. He laughed, he though 'she is really cute and childish. Wait did I just say that? I barely know the girl and we are acting we knew each other for years.'

Ozpin laughed when ruby puffed her cheeks. Ozpin finally said " Do you guys want to go to my academy?" Blue and Ruby both looked at him and said the same thing "More than anything

"Oh, my sister is going to beacon with me!"

Shouted this Blond girl that happened to be ruby's sister. Blue was leaning against the wall looking away from ruby and her sister.

Ruby walk up to him and asked "What's wrong blue."

He blushed and kept looking away. He didn't want her to find out what he had thought last night. Ruby's sister came over to us and said " Who's this handsome man?" Making blue blush more and the sister smirk.

"This is blue, He is the guy that helped me last night."Ruby said "Blue, this is yang." Yang thought for a moment as to collect his thoughts.

"Oh, The guy that jumped on you to shield you from the explosion and taking all the damage when you took none."

She said loud so that everyone on the ship could hear as she was picking on her sister.

Everyone clapped in blues honour for protecting a girl from a explosion.

He blushed some more, anymore he would be redder than ruby's cape. Yang turned his attention to blue, who was red with blush, and asked "So do you like my sister or something. Is that why you saved her, is that why you started to blush when she started talking to you?"

He started walking away from them both and yang said "I knew he was. Ruby blushes. "What do you mean yang?"

Ruby barely knew him and he barely knew her. Yang replied " What I mean is that he likes you. You can tell by his actions. Don't tell me you didn't notice."

Ruby thought for a second. Then blushed a colour of red that would but her cape to shame. At that yang laughed.

"Ew that guy is throwing up!" Yang yelled. Ruby looked down and said "Yang you got some on your shoe." Blue laughed at how cute they were together.

They arrived at beacon and blue was finally glad to be standing on solid ground. While admiring the sites, yang disappeared and ruby fell into someone's luggage. Ruby was saying sorry to the girl and the girl just kept yelling. ¨Hey, stop yelling at her you crazy bitch. How about you go back to your castle princess.¨

The girl looked at blue and started yelling at him ¨How dare you talk to me that way you stupid faunas.¨ A girl walked up behind blue and said ¨You were close it´s dutchess. Weiss schnee of the schnee dust company.¨ Weiss smirked ¨Finally some recognition.¨ The girl behind blue continued. ¨ Which are known for their use of slave labor.¨

 **So guys let me know what you what you think of this chapter. Leave some reviews and i will see you guys next time. Hey guys it´s me again. I am back from not doing anything with this fan-fiction. I really wanted to but i was grounded. So i started up the fanfiction again. I have done a little edit since i am bored and have time before i head off to bed. Also expect chapter three to either come out tomorrow or during the weekend when i have free time.  
**

 **This is the end of this story because i am getting bad reviews of this story, but since people liked blue i am going to keep him and try to re-write this story to make it better so everyone can enjoy. Please just private message me if you want me to add more stuff. I also know, from being a fan of rwby, that there is no team with 5 members and all that, alone with next time i will not mess with cannon. Thanks for your reviews and i will try to improve my fan-fictions =3**


End file.
